Future With the Devil
by apocadelic
Summary: Living together... it's not that scary, right? But what if Fuji asked Ryoma about it, what will be his answer? [FujiRyo]


I dedicate this fic to my dearest beta reader and one of my favorite author **Ishka**-chan. Thanks to her for everything. She also picked the theme for this fic. The theme is "Living Together".

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is **_not_** mine...

Thanks to Ishka-chan for beta reading too...

I hope you enjoy this fic... thanks for reading... (bow)

* * *

**Future With the Devil**

* * *

After graduating from Junior High School, Fuji Syuusuke moved to his own apartment. His reason was simple, it was because he wanted to live near his lover, Echizen Ryoma. No one knew about their relationship at first. Until Fuji moved to his apartment and the other Seigaku regulars helped him, Kikumaru asked about this topic. 

"Nya… Fuji, why did you decide to live alone?" Kikumaru sat on the sofa.

"Why do you ask, Eiji?" Fuji smiled, looking at his friend.

"I'm curious, nya, why you suddenly decided to live alone." Kikumaru put his forefinger on his chin.

"Ah… I see. Let's see…" Fuji smiled sweetly "Um… it because I want to live near with my lover." The tensai answered casually.

Everyone was shocked, Tensai Fuji Syuusuke had a lover? For how long now? And **who** is his lover? Inui kept writing on his green notebook, adjusting his glasses. 

"Nya Fuji… not fair… why didn't you tell us about it? Since when? Who is your lover?" Kikumaru kept asking.

"Sa… You never asked me." Fuji was still smiling. "We've been dating since National was over. And that person is the one whose house is near to my apartment." Fuji opened his blue eyes and looked at a certain person.

Everyone looked at the person Fuji was looking at, surprised. They were shocked knowing Fuji's lover, they didn't imagine that their little baby became Seigaku's prodigy boyfriend. Kaidoh was fainted; Kikumaru shouted; Oishi was shocked too, couldn't say anything; Momo was laughing, groggily; Kawamura was too shy to say something; Inui still wrote on his notebook and murmured "Ii data"; and Tezuka, he didn't say anything, his expression was like usual. Ryoma pulled his cap down, blushing.

---000---

It was almost three years since that time. Now Fuji Syuusuke was in third grade of Senior high school at Seigaku. He didn't play tennis anymore, instead he joined photography club. Echizen Ryoma was in first grade at the same school with his boyfriend and of course he still played tennis. Everything was fine for Seigaku's Pillar of Support until that evening, for some reason his lover asked the little boy to meet Fuji at 'they knew where' park.

"Syuusuke, it's almost 9 o'clock, what are we doing here?" Ryoma complained to the tensai.

"You're so cruel Ryoma, don't you miss me? We haven't spent time together lately." The tensai looked at his lover face. "I think we can enjoy the stars together tonight." Fuji smiled then laid his back on the green grasses. "Ne… Ryoma, the sky is clear tonight."

"Yeah, it is." Ryoma laid his back and looked at the sky, the stars were shining so brightly.

"Ne, Ryoma we've been together for almost 3 years right?" Fuji held Ryoma's hand.

"I think so." Ryoma was still looking at the stars.

"Ryoma." Fuji touched Ryoma's chin, making the younger boy face him. "I think it's time for us." Fuji caressed his lover's cheeks softly.

"Time… time for what?" Ryoma got a feeling that the tensai was planning on something.

"It's time for us to live together." Fuji revealed his blue eyes, serious.

---000---

Ryoma lay on his bed with Karupin beside him. He just got home, the time showed ten thirty when he got home. His mind kept playing his conversation with Fuji earlier.

---

"_Live together? You must be kidding, right, Syuusuke?" Ryoma looked at the tensai, confused._

"_Ryoma." Fuji sat, Ryoma followed. "Our activities are different. We can hardly see each other lately, besides, I'm going to graduate soon." Fuji smiled. "I want to spend more time with you." Fuji whispered at Ryoma's ear._

_Ryoma blushed, he didn't know what he should answer. Inside the younger boy's heart, he was happy that Fuji wanted to spend more time with him but Ryoma was a bit scared. Seigaku's pillar of support knew his boyfriend too well. He could imagine what Fuji would do if they lived together._

"_You don't have to answer it now." Fuji smiled. "Ryoma…" Fuji called softly._

_Ryoma looked at his boyfriend but all he got was a soft kiss from his boy friend. _

"_I love you." Fuji kissed again, this time the kiss was longer than before. "It's late, I'll take you home." Fuji said on the younger boy's lips before gave a kiss on Ryoma's forehead._

---

Remembering what Fuji said and did, made Ryoma blush. He was confused, thinking of what he should answer. Besides, how he explained to his family if he chose to live with Fuji. And the most importantly, was it wise to live together with Fuji? All those things made Ryoma sleepy. He greeted "Oyasumi" to Karupin before he slept.

---000---

That morning, Momoshiro picked Ryoma up as he usually did. Along the way to school, Ryoma didn't say anything and it made Momoshiro curious.

"What's wrong, Echizen? You didn't have your breakfast?" Momo just grinned.

"Nothing." Ryoma answered, simply.

Momoshiro decided not to ask any longer. He knew the younger boy for a long time, even if Seigaku's Pillar of Support said nothing, Momo was sure something had happened. Well, sooner or later he would find out, at least he could ask the tensai about it later. They arrived before the school bell rang.

Nothing happened during that morning until afternoon, everything seemed to be fine. Until the afternoon practice over, Tezuka ordered the first year to collect the ball. The other went to the changing room. When the others regulars were changing their uniform, Fuji came in.

"Everyone… long time no see." Fuji smiled.

"Nya, Fuji… Where have you been? You didn't visit us for two weeks." Kikumaru ran towards his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately."

"You want to pick Ochibi up, right, Fuji?" Kikumaru said, happy.

Fuji answered Kikumaru's question with his smile.

"Fuji-senpai." Momo greeted his former senpai.

"Yes, Momo."

"Fuji-senpai, did something happen between you and Echizen?" Momoshiro doubted for a while before he decided to ask.

"We're fine, why did you ask, Momo?"

"Echizen looked very quiet since this morning, so… I think there is something happening between you two." Momo grinned, put his hand on his back head.

"Sa… I never thought he'd think about that problem seriously." Fuji smiled.

"Heh? Nya… nani…. What problem, Fuji?" Kikumaru suddenly asked.

"Oh… that… I asked him to live together with me." Fuji answered before the door opened and his lover came in.

Ryoma felt something was wrong when he entered the room. His boyfriend was there, smiling innocently and everyone was looking at him. The younger boy got a very bad idea about this situation. When he wanted to take his belongings, suddenly…

"NYA… YOU AND OCHIBI ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER!?!?!" Kikumaru hugged his favorite Kouhai .

Ryoma was shocked, he glared at Fuji who acted far too innocent and Fuji just smiled as he answered Kikumaru's question.

"So that's the reason you were so strange this morning." Momoshiro grinned.

"Echizen, when are you going to move?" Kawamura asked, shy.

"Tezuka, will it be okay?" Oishi asked to Seigaku's captain, obviously the vice-captain was worried.

"Hn." Tezuka said it simply.

"Mou… Ochibi, tell us, when will you move to Fuji's apartment?" Kikumaru couldn't wait to hear the answer.

"I don't know, Kikumaru-senpai. I haven't thought about it." Ryoma said honestly.

"It's 90 percent that Echizen's parents will permit him to live together with him, 5 percent they won't allow it and the other five percent, Echizen doesn't want it." Inui mumbled while writing on his notebook.

"Che…" Ryoma took his towel and went to take a shower.

"Ochibi, don't forget to tell us if you already make a decision, nya." Kikumaru glommed at the younger boy again, but this time Ryoma dodged it.

"Hai." The younger boy simply said then left.

"It's time for us to go home, minna." Oishi said.

The Seigaku regulars left the room, there was only Tezuka and Fuji there. Today was Tezuka's turn to lock the changing room.

"Sa… I'll wait for him outside then." Fuji turned around, walked to the door.

"Fuji, whatever you're planning, just don't distract his tennis." Tezuka looked at the Tensai's back.

Fuji just looked back a bit and smiled then he left the room. Not too long after Fuji left, Ryoma finished his shower.

"Echizen, don't get careless." Tezuka warned the younger boy.

"Hai." Ryoma nodded, take his belongings and left.

---000---

Ryoma saw Fuji was standing in front of the school gate. Fuji saw the younger boy approaching him. He smiled. When Ryoma was close enough to him, Fuji gave his hand but Ryoma just walked pass it.

"Eh… Ryoma…" Fuji ran to his lover. "Ne, Ryoma are you angry at me?" He walked beside his lover, smiling.

"Why should I be?" Ryoma kept walking.

"Because I told them that I asked you to live together with me." Fuji said, still smiling. "You don't want anyone else know about it?" The Tensai stopped his steps, with his blue eyes were open.

Ryoma stopped his steps and looked at his boyfriend. "That's not it. I haven't decided so I won't tell them until I'm sure." Ryoma sighed. "But you told them already."

"Sa… but they were happy for us, ne." Fuji walked beside his lover. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Ah… you want to accompany me?" Ryoma walked towards his house.

Fuji just smiled at his answer. It took a few minutes before they arrived at the younger boy's house. When they entered, Rinko, Nanjiroh and Nanako were in the living room.

"Ara, Fuji-kun came." Nanako smiled happily when she saw her cousin and Fuji come in.

"Good evening, Nanako-san." Fuji smiled.

"You haven't come by lately. How are you, Fuji-kun?" Rinko greeted the taller boy and Nanako went to the kitchen to prepare something to drink.

"I'm fine, Rinko-san, thank you." Fuji sat beside his lover.

"It's rare to see you and your lover sit together with us, Seishounen. Is there something you want to say?" Nanjiroh felt something was not right.

Ryoma waited until Nanako put down two cups of tea that she prepared earlier. The younger boy inhaled exhaled few times before starting to say.

"I want to live with Syuusuke." Ryoma waited his parents' and cousin's reaction.

"If you want it, dear, mom will give you two my blessing." Rinko smiled, she knew sooner or later his son would choose to stay with her 'future son in law'.

"It's good, Ryoma-san, when will you move? I will help you to prepare everything." Nanako was happy for both of them.

"Wait… I disagree." Nanjiroh said after he realized the whole situation. "It's enough I let you date that smiling boy." Nanjiroh said, angry.

"Baka Oyaji." Ryoma sighed.

"Anata, if it's for our son's happiness, will you still refuse?" Rinko said patiently but in a serious tone.

"It… it's not what I mean." Nanjiroh looked at his wife, sighing. "Fine, but you must come home once a week. And you, if you dare to hurt my son, I won't forgive you." He pointed to Fuji.

"Hai, _papa-san_." Fuji was smiling brightly.

"I already told you, stop calling me PAPA-SAN." Nanjiroh said in an angry tone.

"Hai, papa-san." Fuji said, still smiling and Ryoma hold his laughter, the younger boy really enjoyed seeing his father's expression every time Fuji called Nanjiroh 'papa-san'.

"You…" Nanjiroh couldn't say anything.

"When will you move to Fuji-kun's apartment, Ryoma? Rinko said softly.

"Next week, Kaa-san."

"Ah, I can't help you when you move to Fuji-kun's apartment, Ryoma-san. I will have my final exam next week." Nanako disappointed.

"It's fine, I'll be alright." Ryoma said.

"Oh, it's time for dinner. Fuji-kun, will you stay and have dinner with us?" Rinko asked.

"Sorry for the bother, Rinko-san."

"It's not a bother at all, just wait at Ryoma's room, I will call you two when dinner is ready." Rinko walked to kitchen and Nanako followed to help her.

Ryoma and Fuji went upstairs. A Himalayan Spotted cat jumped and running to the younger boy, when Ryoma came in.

"Tadaima, Karupin." Ryoma smiled brightly while hugging his beloved cat.

Fuji was amused seeing the scene. It was true, every time Ryoma with his beloved cat, the younger boy always smiled- the most sincere smile the older boy had ever seen. Fuji took out his camera.

"Ryoma, look here." Fuji focused the lens to the younger boy and Karupin.

Ryoma looked at his lover, still smiling. Then _'click'_.

"Che, aren't you bored of having me as your photo subject?" Ryoma caressed Karupin's furs.

"If it's you, I will never be bored." Fuji hugged the younger boy with one arm and kissed the boy.

Another _'click'_ sound.

"Syuusuke, that's sly." Ryoma blushed.

"Sa… Kawaii." The tensai looked at the younger boy.

"Mada mada da ne, Syuusuke." Ryoma went to the bathroom to change his clothes since it was too dangerous to change in front of his sadist lover.

When Ryoma went back to his room, he saw Karupin was sleeping on Fuji's lap.

"You've been manipulating him, Syuusuke." Ryoma smirked. "He has never in someone else's lap."

"Sa… I'm sure he knows that I will be his new master sooner or later." Fuji just smiled while caressing Karupin's furs.

"Ryoma-san, Fuji-kun dinner is ready." Nanako knocked the door.

"We'll be downstairs." Ryoma replied, and walked to the door, while Fuji put Karupin's down on Ryoma's bed and followed the younger boy.

---000---

Few days passed quickly, Seigaku's regulars knew about Ryoma's decision. Kikumaru was the first person who congratulated them, followed by the others except the stoic captain. Tezuka only nodded as sign to say his congrats. Today was the day for Ryoma to move to his new place. Some of Seigaku's regulars, Momoshiro, Kawamura and Kaidoh, already gathered at the younger boy's house in the morning and the others were waiting for him in Fuji's apartment. They used Kawamura's car to move Ryoma's belongings, which were not too many. It only took less than half an hour to get to Fuji's apartment.

"Fuji-senpai, where should I put Echizen's clothes?" Momoshiro carried a big traveling bag.

While they were in the middle of their conversation, Ryoma, Karupin, Kawamura and Kawamura's father came in. Ryoma carried his Seigaku's bag while Karupin was walking beside his master.

"Just put them in that room." Fuji pointed to the big room.

The dunk-smash specialist put Ryoma's bag to the said room.

"Nya, Fuji isn't that room is yours?" Kikumaru asked, confused.

Ryoma shocked, looked at his boyfriend.

"Nani… Fuji, you can't do that, it's not good for both of you." Oishi was in a state of panic.

"What do you mean, Oishi? Besides, I can always sleep in the other room." Fuji was smiling while pointed to the room next to Ryoma's.

Oishi couldn't say anything. Seigaku's mother felt relieve, and so the younger boy.

"Ochibi, are those the only stuff you have?" Kikumaru put his forefinger on his chin.

"Ah." Ryoma put his Seigaku's bag down.

"Minna, my father said he wanted to treat us to congratulate Echizen and Fuji." Kawamura said shyly.

"You don't have to, Kawamura-san." Fuji smiled to Kawamura's father.

"It's fine, it will be a waste to let this good day without a celebration." Kawamura's father said, proud.

"I'm sorry for the bother, then." Fuji bowed.

"It is not a bother at all. You can request whatever you want to eat."

"Yoshi… I'm hungry already." Momoshiro ginned.

"Fshu… there is only food in your head." Kaidoh said.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro looked at his rival, angry.

"Fshu… and now you're deaf."

"Nani…" Momoshiro became angrier.

"You two, you want to go to Kawamura's Sushi House or not." Oishi and the others already wanted to leave the apartment.

Looking at their senpai-tachi and the younger boy, Kaidoh and Momoshiro stopped their fight and joined the others.

---000---

The rest of the day was fine, they celebrated until night. After they finished, the regulars went home. Fuji and Ryoma decided to walk since it was not too far. After they reached their apartment, Ryoma decided to take shower first before going to bed.

"Can we take a shower together, Ryoma?" Fuji smiled innocently.

"IYA DA!" Ryoma entered the bathroom and locked the door. "Why do I have two perverted people in my life?" Ryoma sighed as he started to take a shower.

After he finished his shower, Ryoma watched tennis championship while Fuji took a shower. Fuji took several minutes to finish and joined his lover.

"Already sleepy, Ryoma?" Fuji asked when he saw the younger boy was yawning.

"Hn." Ryoma stood up and walked to his room.

Fuji followed the younger boy.

"Oyasumi, Ryoma." Fuji kissed Ryoma's forehead and fixed the blanket.

"Oyasumi, Syuusuke." Ryoma closed his eyes. "Oyasumi, Karupin." The younger boy greeted his cat, which curled beside him.

Fuji left the room and walked to the small room beside the younger boy's room.

---000---

Ryoma didn't know how long he was sleeping when suddenly he felt 'something' came to join him on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw what he was afraid of.

"Syuusuke… what are you doing here?" Ryoma was shocked.

Hearing his master's voice, Karupin woke up. When he saw his new master was there too, Karupin jumped off the bed and left the room without his masters knowing.

"Of course I want to sleep, Ryoma." Fuji propped his head on one arm.

"Didn't you say…" Ryoma couldn't continue his sentence.

"Sa… that room is a dark room for my photography project." Fuji smiled. "I've been waiting for this time." Fuji hugged Ryoma and closed his eyes.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Ryoma struggled.

"Keeping you near." The tensai smiled brighter. "Oyasumi, Ryoma." Fuji moved forward and softly kissed the younger boy's lips.

"Oyasumi, Syuusuke." Ryoma sighed, there was nothing he could do.

Ryoma knew it wouldn't be easy to live together with his sadist boyfriend, he couldn't imagine what Fuji would do next.

'_Just follow the flow, ka?'_ Ryoma sighed again then entered his dreamland.

FIN

* * *


End file.
